People are always paying a great deal of attention on health developments. Many developments in medical technology are often targeted towards treating diseases and prolonging human life. Most of the treatments in the past are passive, which means that they only treat the disease when the disease occurs. These include methods such as operating, medicating, radiation therapy, convalescing chronic diseases, rehabilitation, corrective therapy, or even medical treatment for cancer. But in recent years, much of the research from medical experts are gradually moving towards preventive medical methods, such as research on healthy food, screening and preventing inherited diseases, which actively prevents diseases from occurring in the future. Because of this focus on prolonging human life, many anti-aging and anti-oxidation technologies including skin care products and anti-oxidation food/medicine are gradually being developed and have become increasingly popular to the general public.
In recent years, people have begun noticing the benefits of aromatherapy. Aromatherapy is a natural way to make people feel relaxed and become healthier. Essential oils are extracted from aromatic plants to act as a medium, which is then exposed to someone by using it for massaging, bathing, perfuming and so on. This method has existed since the ancient times of Egypt and is now gaining a lot of attention in Europe. In the prior art, people found that the plant's essential oils can reach into the deep tissue layers of skin, that is then absorbed by blood vessels and reaches organs that can only be treated through blood circulation.
Therefore, the present invention provides a novel gas vending system and device for health application. The generated healthy gas for health application makes people feel relaxed and is also suitable for medical treatment, while having anti-aging and anti-oxidation effects. The vending system of the present invention can provide a convenient usage interface, which allows users to use the present invention in a comfortable and convenient situation.